Hermione Granger
by Lady B. Padfoot
Summary: Hermione Granger is married, and has two adorable children- the question is- who is her mysterious, un-named husband? Read to find out! Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Any character that you recognize belong to J.K Rowling, the author that we all adore. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. ------

Hermione Granger smiled, stretching her arms above her head as she felt the warm July sun tickling her smooth, golden-bronze face. Flexing her legs, she threw her feet out from under her heavy red and gold-trimmed down comforter, already regretting the loss of her husbands warmth next to her. He reached out for her, but Hermione just kissed his lips lightly and evaded his seeking arms.

A smile graced the face of the young witch, her elvin-like features brightening up with content. Abandoning the pursuit for her slippers, the 29 year old brunette padded down the hard-wood oak floors and paused in front of a door directly down the hall that was slightly cracked open. Pushing it open a little further, she smiled in content as she saw two young children, a girl and a boy sitting on a midnight blue and lavender twin size canopy bed that was stationed in the furthest corner from the door.

The two looked to be identical twins, both of which were sporting deep, glossy colored chestnut locks. The girl, who was wearing a necklace that said Joy on it, had vivid, intense blue eyes. Her companion, however, had dark coffee-colored eyes.

Their delight at whatever was currently lying in their laps shone in their eyes as they glanced up at the door, and said in unison, "Morning, Mum!"

Hermione laughed softly, and stepping through the door, she replied, "Morning, Adam, Joy. Ready for some breakfast?" The duo jumped off the bed and choroused, "Sure do! We've been up since seven." Joy then spoke up in an exuberant voice. "I wanted to make something to eat, but Adam wouldn't let me use the stove."

The mother raised her brow, smiled, and then extended her hand. Gallantly, she asked, "Shall we?" The children ran ahead of her, shoving eachother when they got stuck in the doorway. Finally, they freed themselves, and raced down the stairs and into the slate-tiled kitchen.

The kitchen was very large, and looked like it had been updated recently. There wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere, except for the large plate of oatmeal-raisin cookies on the white-washed table. The four chairs surrounding it were pushed in quite neatly, considering it was Joy and Adam's job to clear the table that week.

Hermione walked, or shuffled, rather, over to the counter and began pulling things down for pancakes while the children climbed onto two chairs at the table. She also started a large pot of coffee, and set out two mugs next to it. Within minutes, the three were munching happily on their chocolate-chip and blueberry pancakes with smiley faces in them, while another plate sat steaming hot on the counter, thanks to a charm that Hermione had placed on it.

Suddenly, there was noise on the steps. Joy, Adam, and Hermione raised their eyes expectantly to the stairwell, seemingly waiting for someone. As expected, someone stepped through, their masculine and warm scent wafting through the kitchen.

The young witch shoved her chair back and stood up, the sudden shock of the cold tile making her small feet tingle. Twirling around towards the counter to retrieve the piping hot mugs of coffee, she once again evaded her husband's arms. Adam and Joy yelled excitedly, wide grins stretching across their faces. "Morning, Daddy! Have some pancakes, Mummy made lots and lots of extra for you!"

"Morning, kids!" he said, bounding over to them and lifting the twins out of their chairs in a massive bear hug, swinging them around in a full circle before gently setting them down again.

After the man had let the kids go, he grinned impishly at his wife. In reply to his mischievous face, Hermione scolded, "Really, darling, swinging them around so early in the morning? That can't really be ideal for their well-being." The man laughed again, drawing her into a soft, slow kiss that made Hermione's spine tingle with shivers. When the couple pulled back, Hermione murmured softly against her husband's lips "I love you, Blaise Zabini."

--------------

**Faith Log:**

**Hey, everyone, Faith here! It's my first story, I hope you enjoy. This is just a little ficlet I thought of, I have no intention of continuing it, although I will if I receive requests! ::hint hint:: Please review, I accept all types: flames, constructive criticism, the works. Feel free to leave your e-mail or IM in a review incase you need to talk to me. Well, everyone, have a nice evening! **


End file.
